Elongated material such as rope, wire, cords, or hosing is typically used around construction sites, boats, households, and many other applications. In some cases, the task of collecting or dispensing the elongated material by hand can become time-consuming with long lengths of the elongated material. While there exist devices to collect and spool elongated material, these devices tend to not be easily transported or are fixed to a specific object or location limiting the application and use. As such, there exists a need for a portable, collapsible device which is able to quickly and efficiently deliver elongated material, such as rope, for collection or use.